Patch Notes - 2015.08.19
It’s time for another update again. This update’s main attraction is a shiny new hero, the “Master of Stealth”, Kaiser. His unique energy regen mechanism will make the “Master of Stealth” a perpetual motion machine out on the battlefield. We’ve also carried out a lot of balancing tweaks in the name of hero diversity to give you more to think about when choosing a lineup. Another thing to celebrate is the improvements made to the Breakout feature after heroes reach 5 stars. Now, after you’ve broken out to a certain level, you won’t be able to fall back below that, allowing your battle power to increase steadily. Regarding some rune rewards for passed stages that Alliances missed out on, after the update these stages will be unlocked for free. There’s no need to attack them again. All players who participated in that stage will get a chance to roll for runes. Game Systems: 1. Changed Breakout so that you won’t fall back below after reaching certain levels. 2. Now only allies who have participated in Team Raids can roll for runes. 3. After adding the roll for runes feature to Team Raid, some alliances missed out on runes for stages already passed. After the update these stages will be opened up for free for these alliances. No need to attack again, just roll for those runes. 4. In Alliance War, every round will require players to sign in and input their lineups. Hero Updates: 1. New Hero: Kaiser Kaiser is a front row tank who can be gotten from the diamond wishing pool. His ultimate can store energy and uses his own body as the center of a huge AoE attack. His 2nd skill throws a coconut and taunts the enemy, and the 3rd skill increases attack speed for himself and a teammate. The passive skill lowers the enemy’s hit rate. 2. Merlynn Buff Merlynn’s role is as a mage on a support team, but currently she’s not living up to anyone’s expectations. This is mostly because her ultimate isn’t able to have much of a support effect in Arena battles. So we increased the energy that she gets from attacks, and in addition to giving a target a bigger magic attack buff, she’ll also give them a magic lifesteal buff. 3. Pandarus Buff Currently in the game, healing type supports are the standard type of support, and although we’ve designed some equipment to put a check on healers, because this equipment can only be gotten later in the game, this causes healers to pretty much be a must-have for a long time. As it stands, this isn’t a very interesting set up, so we’ve switched Pandarus’s 3rd skill effect from lowering movement speed to lowering healing effect. 4. Chavez Skill CD We’ve adjusted the cooldown time for all of Chavez’s skills to allow him to better protect other tanks. 5. Increased West’s Ultimate Damage West’s ultimate takes time to fully cast, and it’s not often that he can completely cast it, so we’ve given his ultimate damage a suitable bump. 6. Gerber Shield Buff This hero is still a little weaker than we originally predicted, so we’re slightly buffing his 4th skill shield and adjusting the order of his first two skill casts. 7. Some of the skills for the following heroes got new special effects: * Jacob * Chavez * Murphy * Aurai * Sebastian * Monkey King * Muse * Lufia * Jolie Improvements: 1. Improved Healing Spring interface. 2. Will display hero lineups for top 3 in Team Raid rankings. 3. Even if you can’t attack a high level mine, you can still see how much the resource output is. 4. Added an intel interface help. Intel will display all of a player’s alliance. Slightly changed the layout. 5. Improved asking if you want healing before marching. 6. Adjusted the amount of tech buff for Lv 1, 2, and 3 Mega Mines and changed it so Mega Mines only buff low-level tech. 7. Fixed the page display after heroes advance to Purple +4. 8. Improved the topography where the sea meets the land on the World Map. 9. Redeeming a CDKEY no longer limited by server. 10. Added mailbox entrance on the World Map. 11. Changed the Select Hero interface on the World Map. Added auto-select option and indicators for which City Wall team heroes belong to. Source * http://f.elex.com/threads/15638-Update-Highlights-2015-08-19